


Cut To The Chase

by pajama_cats



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: By now Peter knows it's hard to get anything by Eddie and Venom, so of course he panics about something so small.





	Cut To The Chase

After getting situated with college Peter thought his life was going pretty smoothly. Sleep, get ready, go to classes on the days he needed to, patrol the city and visit Eddie. It was pretty simple and he knows if he skipped the last part Venom would come searching for him. 

Last time he did he recalls being dragged back to Eddie’s place in a not so graceful manner. It was one of his top ten embarrassing moments, but he's pretty sure no one saw it. He thinks.

Not that Eddie wasn't a reasonable guy, well at most times, but Venom.. Not really.

Now however, was a time where he was actually debating not going to Eddie’s. Not that he hit his head to even  _ think  _ about ditching Eddie at the last minute, but the rather large cut on the left side of his face made him think otherwise.

Which is why Peter was left pacing around at the top of Eddie's building, rambling to himself. A nervous habit he never got over from high school.

“Okay so I got a scratch- a wide scratch on my face that I can't cover up with band aids and a boyfriend who would literally kill anyone who did this to me..” Peter trailed off, moving out of sight so he could take off his mask to examine it. Yep, there was no way he could make this or his face normal.

Fortunately, thanks to Aunt May, there was a small sewing kit in his backpack so he could at least make his mask manageable and deal with his face later. All he had to do now was improvise. 

Easy enough, right?   
  


*****  
  
**

The closer Peter got to Eddie's apartment the more anxious he felt. Of course he made sure to change before going down the top of the building’s stairs and made sure to put his mask on just before knocking on Eddie's door.

_ ‘I'm fine, I'm cool, I've totally got this-’  _

“Hey Peter! ..Or I guess I mean Spidey?” Eddie stared blankly at Peter with only an eyebrow raised towards the fidgety spider. “What's with the mask?” 

“Oh. Oh! This, I forgot I was even wearing it.” The skeptical look Eddie wore was enough to tell Peter he wasn't buying it. 

_ ‘Come on, really sell it!’ _

“I thought it'd be fun, you know to shake things up, to come visit you like this.” Peter chuckled nervously, circling around Eddie as the other moved to let him in his apartment. Slow and steady.

“So.. What did you wanna do tonight? Movie? Video game session? Etc?” Peter asked casually, facing Eddie awkwardly with his right side, trying to hide the stitched up left side of his mask.

“I was wanting to kiss you first.” Eddie breathed out a sigh when Peter fully turned to him, raising up his mask so only his mouth was showing.

“Any reason why your mask is stitched?” 

_ ‘Oh no.’ _

“Oh that? I ripped it on the way over and so I fixed it. I think the patchwork makes it look more cool, sort of a ‘don't mess with me look,’ right?” Peter grinned, letting his fingers linger on the mask.

“How exactly did you rip it?” Eddie asked casually, getting closer to Peter who took two steps back anytime Eddie would move forward. 

“Well you see.. There was this cat..” 

“You got scratched by a cat?” Eddie asked slowly, but clearly amused.

“No! No, I was rescuing a cat from a tree and got my mask caught on a branch and, you know.” Peter waved a hand in front of his face, clasping his hands behind his back. Maybe he could get away with this. Even if half of that story was actually true, as if he’d leave an animal in distress.

“As reckless as you are I highly  _ doubt  _ something like that would happen to you.” Of course he wouldn't buy that story. It didn't help Peter that Eddie was a journalist, heck he could probably spot bullcrap a mile away.

“It was a very hostile cat.” There was an awkward pause that Peter had to bite his lower lip from not rambling. And there could be a chance Eddie was actually mulling it over-

“Are you lying to us,  _ my spider? _ ” Peter jumped when the symbiote took over Eddie, with Venom now too close in his personal space. The sudden action caused him to bump his head against the wall, rubbing the side of it distractedly which was a mistake on his part. It left him open to Venom, who effortlessly used one finger to peel off Peter’s mask. 

“ _ Who  _ did this to you?” Venom hissed out while using his tongue to touch the scratch, but Peter was quick enough to dodge it by ducking down.

“I-if you let me talk to Eddie again, I  _ promise _ I'll tell!” There was no trying to reason with Venom at this point. As pissed off as he was by just a cut he can only imagine what the alien is thinking about doing to the one who hurt him.

So much for improvising.

Thankfully Venom seemed to listen to him for once, revealing Eddie's face and returning back into him. Eddie however wasn’t as calm as Peter thought he’d be when he yanked him up by the wrist, securely holding him as if he thought Peter was going to flee from the question.

“Thanks.. Um, okay. I was on my way here, but there was this gang of bad guys surrounding a kid, so you know, I took action. And I thought I knocked one guy out while dealing with what I thought was the last one and..” Peter gestured to the cut with a small smile. Eddie apparently didn't find any humor in the fight, the anger apparent in his eyes along with the tightening grip on Peter’s arm. 

“Can you please let go of my arm now?” The soft words were enough to shake Eddie out of his dark thoughts, not completely complying, but instead leaving his hand linger on Peter’s wrist.

“Any reason why you lied to me just a moment ago?” Eddie asked looking clearly annoyed, but at least calmer than he was. It was progress.

“It's not a  _ complete  _ lie, I did actually save a cat today.” Peter let out a relieved sigh when that finally got a smile out of Eddie. “I didn't want you to get angry, which you were- or still are, sorry. But I didn't want Venom to.. You know, hurt them worse than I did.” Peter finished quietly, licking his lips nervously as Eddie observed him. 

“You're right about the last part. I'm assuming the cops already arrested them, but maybe we  _ should  _ keep a better eye on you. It wouldn't hurt, well you anyways.” Eddie finished lowly, Peter feeling a protective and possessive vibe from his words. Either way it made him smile.

“C’mon.” Eddie pulled Peter out of his thoughts, quite literally and dragged him along down the hall. 

“What are you doing?” Peter paused in his tracks, letting his feet drag against the floor.

“Going to go clean your cut so it doesn't get infected, reckless spider.” Eddie rolled his eyes flicking Peter on the forehead, earning a small groan from the spider. “Unless you want me to kiss it better?” Eddie asked, his tone evidently teasing as he watched Peter’s face heat up.

“Huh? N-nonono, I'm fine-” 

“Too late.” 

By now Peter should have expected the gruff voice. With Venom appearing again, his face was suddenly redder than it could possibly get by the long tongue slowly sliding across his face leaving a trail of saliva. 

While they both had their own quirks, Peter still loved them and wouldn't change anything about them. Except maybe how they deal with violence, but that's something for another day.   
  
For now he was just content with his protective, long tongued boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn't too ooc, my friend got me into this ship and apparently I will try to write fluff for any ship that comes my way goodness 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
